Conviction
by Mello McQueen
Summary: Conviction. It was a beautiful thing, and Draco had lots of it. Lots and lots of it...


**Title:** Conviction

**Written By: **Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters and trademarks are the property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.

**Summery:** Conviction. It was a beautiful thing, and Draco had lots of it. Lots and lots of it...

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** DracoxHarry

**Authoress Note:** Whoot! I haven't written anything (at least Story wise) productive in what feels like ages. (Which was probably more like a few weeks but...) It's so nice to have got something done. Anyway...this fanfiction is dedicated to **Aseret Kitsune**, and **Miguel's Lover**. Because the two are my favorite reviewers.

* * *

Conviction. It was a beautiful thing, and Draco had lots of it. Yes, Draco had lots and lots of conviction. Conviction in the fact that he was not, absolutely not, in love with Harry. 

He wasn't, as he wasn't drawn to Harry either. For any reason, magical or non. He wasn't drawn to him at all.

It wasn't as though he got excited every time the other was around, or couldn't help noticing that Harry smelt like vanilla and lavender shampoo. No. It wasn't like that at all.

And every time (or at least when Draco could control himself enough not to turn and run when) their hands brushed it didn't feel like wildfire and he certainly didn't want more.

No. Not at all. Draco had conviction. He didn't need Harry, and he didn't feel completely empty when Harry wasn't around. That didn't happen. He didn't feel like that.

He didn't, because that would imply that he cared about Harry, and he didn't. He hated him. He didn't care about him at all. He didn't worry when Harry missed Breakfast, or didn't show up until dinner.

He didn't worry when he skipped classes, and disappeared. He didn't allow his mind to wonder on the possibilities of what might have happened to cause aforementioned persons absence.

Draco certainly didn't stay up late worrying whenever there was a serious threat lurking around, and he didn't worry whenever Harry disappeared in the middle of the night to go on some crazy escapade with his friends to attempt to save the world by himself.

And he most definitely didn't make rash decisions to go and save him if need be. So he didn't always seem to be lurking around the scene when something bad happened, and he didn't always wind up being the prime suspect in the investigation of that something later by either staff, or Harry and his friends.

He didn't because he didn't do those things. He had conviction after all. Lots and lots of conviction.

Draco didn't think about Harry constantly and Harry wasn't always on his mind. And Draco's thoughts of Harry consisted of Draco finally getting the better of Harry, and ruining his life.

They consisted of Harry losing everything he had, and winding up a hobo in an alley and not being remembered in the slightest. Or Harry being so desperate as to beg him for a job, and him kindly agreeing and making Harry scrub every inch of his overly lavished mansion.

Yes, that was how it was because his thoughts of Harry certainly didn't involve the two of them in a narrow darkened hallway, doing things with their mouths other then talking. Because he didn't have erotic thoughts of the other, and he didn't think Harry would be an excellent kisser, and he certainly didn't think about wanting to kiss Harry for that matter. Not at all.

And the thought of such things (because they didn't happen) didn't make him want to moan with pleasure, and they didn't make it sometimes difficult to breathe. And he certainly didn't get a little light headed thinking about it.

He also wasn't prone to saying Harry's name over and over again because he loved the feel of it on his tongue. Those things didn't happen. Because he had conviction.

And Draco didn't dream about Harry either. And when he did his dreams involved Harry's untimely demise. They certainly didn't involve anything R or even X rated. Not at all. And he certainly never woke up with Harry's name on the tip of his tongue, or the need to take a very long cold shower. Never.

No. None of that happened. Draco didn't feel like that. He didn't think like that. He didn't even dream like that. Because he didn't love Harry. He didn't love Harry at all.

And he didn't sometimes think how good or at times unbearably cute Harry could look without even meaning too.

And he didn't think Harry had gorgeous eyes for that matter. Or have the sudden and almost irresistible urge to push him up against the nearest wall and do unspeakable things to him. He didn't. Not at all. Because Draco had conviction.

Conviction…

Yes. Conviction was a beautiful thing. And Draco had conviction. Lots and lots of conviction. Conviction in the fact that Draco was, absolutely was, in love with Harry.

* * *

**Finis**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: **Weird. I was oddly descriptive with the introduction this time around...hope that doesn't bother anyone. Also, I hope I spelt **Miguel's Lover**'s and **Aseret Kitsune**'s names right...(assuming that's how those are spelt)...I'm being way too lazy to go and double check. Sorry. But, hopefully you know who you are, right? But correct me if I was wrong.

Weird. I was oddly descriptive with the introduction this time around...hope that doesn't bother anyone. Also, I hope I spelt 's and 's names right...(assuming that's how those are spelt)...I'm being way too lazy to go and double check. Sorry. But, hopefully you know who you are, right? But correct me if I was wrong. 

And also if I screwed up and wrote 'Thomas' or 'Jamie' anywhere in place of 'Draco' or 'Harry' it's becauseI was writing this around my cousin and she has serious issue's with Harry Potter fanfiction so I disguised it by using those two names. Jamie because it's short for James which is Harry's middle name, and Thomas because I always thought Lucius being such a devoted follower of Moldy Voldy would give his only son the Dark Lords first name, for a middle name. Or maybe that's just me...probably is actually. Of course, in my head Lucius' middle name is Ignacious because that's the name I gave his father, when I wrote about the man in a story I never published...

Er...anyway, I'm rambling. Sorry. Ahem. I love reviews. Reviews are candy. I LIKE candy! REVIEW! lol Thanks.

**P.S.:** Wow...Longest. Authoress. Note. _EVER_. Or at least by me. It's a new record. YAY!


End file.
